


Softly Warm: An 'Always' Missing Reel (excerpt from ch 30)

by DeeDeeCat



Series: Always [3]
Category: Alice (2009)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeDeeCat/pseuds/DeeDeeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: Well here is a Missing Reel from my Fan Fic Always. (This was my first attempt at smut! Wow, I've written SO much smut since then, but this is still nice :) ) If I didn't worry about ratings, this would be in Chapter 30…readers, you know where.</p><p>Backstory for those not following my Fic…I don't want to give spoilers so I'll just say that Alice and Hatter are nursing some injuries from a very close brush with death. This is their first day out of the hospital, and they are feeling the need to re-connect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softly Warm: An 'Always' Missing Reel (excerpt from ch 30)

Title: Softly Warm: An 'Always' Missing Reel  
Category: TV Shows » Alice, 2009  
Author: Casy Dee  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
Published: 02-22-10, Updated: 02-22-10  
Chapters: 1, Words: 1,527  
________________________________________  
Chapter 1: Chapter 1  
________________________________________  
A/N: Well here is a Missing Reel from my Fan Fic Always. (My first attempt at smut!) If I didn't worry about ratings, this would be in Chapter 30…readers, you know where.  
Backstory for those not following my Fic…I don't want to give spoilers so I'll just say that Alice and Hatter are nursing some injuries from a very close brush with death. This is their first day out of the hospital, and they are feeling the need to re-connect.  
________________________________________  
Softly Warm

Alice turned his face to hers so she could look him in the eyes. She kissed his lips to try to take some of the despair from him. He allowed her love to wash over him, cleansing the sorrow. He led her to the bed as they broke apart, both lying on their uninjured sides to face each other.

Alice moved to press whisper soft kisses on the scars on Hatter's face. She wanted to kiss them all, as though with enough application of love she could erase them from ever being. Hatter buried his hand in her hair, holding her to him as her tongue darted out to lick the soft skin behind his ear. She bit down gently on his earlobe, gaining her a low growl from Hatter. Feather light, she pressed her lips to the corner of his jaw before placing lingering open-mouthed kisses down the line of his neck and shoulder. She stared hungrily at the junction between his neck and shoulder and bit, gently, softly this time. She laved her tongue over the bite, soothing the small sting.

Her hands caressed his hard chest, delighting at his shivering response, lightly teasing. She smiled as she saw his small flat nipples harden at her touch. He gave a low moan as her soft hands stroked his skin. Determined to draw more of the same from him, she bent her head to bathe the old knife scars on his shoulders and biceps with her tongue; she kissed the brand-new scar on his collarbone softly, still pink and shiny with new skin. His breath hitched as she brushed her lips over his nipple; she smiled against his skin as she registered his reaction. His hand fisted in her hair, pulling her against him in a wordless plea. Alice gave an experimental flick of the tongue to gauge his response; his low growl deep in the back of his throat was all the encouragement she needed.

Alice moved lower, kissing the burn scars on his ribs and stomach. She ran her hand lightly over the large bruise discoloring the whole of his left ribcage, pressing on soft kiss upon the center. She moved lower, following the outline of his abs with her tongue. At Hatter's soft laugh, she moved back up to take his nipple in her teeth and tongue. His laughter broke off into a gasp and moan; her name torn from him in a whispered plea.

Hatter trembled with effort, trying to remain still for her. Alice saw him fighting for control; she wanted to push him farther. She traced her hand down the length of his body as she took possession of his mouth again. He responded with a languid sweep of his tongue, kissing her back thoroughly but slowly, savoring the contact between them. She moved her hand to rest on his hard cock and squeezed gently before stroking her hand down its length. Hatter growled again, the vibration echoing against her mouth.

He broke off the kiss to lick the skin of her neck hungrily, a long stroke of his tongue from the base of her throat back to her mouth, bringing gooseflesh out on her skin. He covered the expanse of her chest with kisses combined with flicks of his tongue that had her panting and muttering as her head tossed restlessly against the pillow. He traced his hands down her breasts, her ribs, her stomach, smiling as Alice's breath shuddered and hitched at his touch. He bent his head to one breast to lick, bite and tease as hand brushed over her other breast delicately. The combination of warm wet mouth and feather light touch against her skin left her aching and needy. Her fingers clawed against his skin, desperate to bring him closer, but Hatter wouldn't be rushed.

He moved downward, dragging his lips along her rib cage, and then gave another long lick up her hipbone. His oh so clever hand moved to the junction between her legs, lightly brushing his fingertips across her throbbing center of need. Alice quaked as his touch, whimpering despite herself.

Her voice didn't sound like her own as she whispered, "Please, please!" Hatter was both dexterous and attentive, and the combination of those two traits made him by far the best lover she had ever had in her bed.

Hatter watched her with parted lips as she moved restlessly beneath his touch. He used her body as his cue, watching for when her breath hitched in her chest, when she shivered, and when her muscles tensed or relaxed and adapted his touch to suit. He stroked her again lightly, smiling as she ground against his hand. He took her breast back into his mouth, flicking her nipple gently as he used his clever fingers to tease her clit, flicking, circling, stroking softly in a complicated repetitious pattern that had Alice gasping and crying out for him.

He slowed, gently backing off, allowing Alice to come back from the delicious brink she had been teetering on so precariously. He took her face in his hands, kissing her deeply, languorously, as she descended the crest that had been building. She pushed him back to lay flat, pressing her body close to his, running her hands over his wiry muscles before taking him again in her hand, stroking firmly. His jaw clenched as he threw his head back; Alice took this as an invitation. She kissed down the line of his body, licking and tasting. She paused over his erection, exhaling over the head without touching. Hatter shivered; his hand convulsed in her hair. He opened his mouth as if he would speak, and began to pull her away. Alice would have this; she wanted to do this to him… for him. Alice closed her mouth over him, watching as his eyes rolled back in his head, a shiver moved throughout his whole body, and he bit out a curse between his clenched teeth.

She knew she couldn't match Hatter for dexterity, but she thought she more than made up for it in thoroughness. Hatter's growls of pleasure reassured her that it did. From somewhere deep within, he found the strength to pull her away before she took him over the edge. He resumed his exploration of Alice's body, as he tried to dampen the building urgency within himself. He returned his hand to her clit, teasing gently, resuming the pattern he had set before. Alice cried out when he placed his mouth over her while continuing to flick and caress with his fingers. Hatter watched intently, at the brink of his own control as he watched her hips buck and her voice cry out for him.

"Please Hatter, please," she begged.

It was too much for him finally, he had to be inside of her. Hatter moved as if to raise himself over Alice, but she pushed him back gently against the bed.

"No. You stay there; I don't want you to hurt yourself," Alice asserted as she moved over him instead, her voice rough and breathless.

They both sighed as he slid into her. He placed a hand on her hip to guide the motion, and the other between her legs to tease her as she rocked against him. Hatter kept the rhythm slow and gentle, guiding their movements. He stared up at Alice above him, thinking she looked like a goddess with her eyes half shut and her hair flowing over her. He made love to her as it was meant to be, pouring his heart and soul into every touch, every caress. Alice's breathing quickened above him, he felt her muscles squeeze and dance along the length of him and his control was shattered. All light and sound narrowed to overwhelming pleasure, taking them both explosively over the edge. They rode the waves of pleasure together as she screamed his name and he gave a hoarse final shout, the orgasm serving as a volatile counterpoint to their gentle lovemaking.

Alice collapsed on top of Hatter's chest, careful not to put her weight on his bruised side. They lay there, sweat intermingling, exhausted and satiated. Hatter wrapped his arms around her, pressing kisses into her hair as he murmured how much he loved her. Alice lifted her head to meet his eyes, and then kissed him softly. She didn't have words for what he meant to her, but she hoped she had been able to show him.  
________________________________________  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed. *blushes* Is it warm in here?


End file.
